


Patience Is A Virtue, But It Was Never One Of Mine

by alrightamanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hinny, Humor, One Shot, Post DH, Pre-Epilogue, Quidditch, Romance, bride wars - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightamanda/pseuds/alrightamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley is known for many things, but patience isn't one of them. When she stumbles across something of her boyfriend's that she most certainly should not have seen, will she finally realize that good things come to those who wait, or will her rash actions ruin everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is A Virtue, But It Was Never One Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so about a month ago a friend asked me to write a Harry/Ginny proposal fic and I just loved this one scene from Bride Wars so I thought I'd do my own take on it. This is the first work I’ve written in awhile so let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bride Wars

Ginny was exhausted.

Not only had Gwenog been running the Harpies ragged in preparations for the playoffs, but Harry had been out of town for the past week, which meant that the flat had turned into the inevitable war zone ones flat becomes when you don’t pick anything up for a week.

And when Hermione came over about an hour ago and just about blew a gasket over the veritable pigsty the flat was in, she practically dragged Ginny off of the couch and ordered her to start cleaning.

It wouldn’t have worked, but she threatened to floo Mum, and if Ginny thought she was tired now, it would be nothing compared to an afternoon with the cleaning whirlwind that is Molly Weasley.

It didn’t matter that Hermione hadn’t lived there in over a year, ever since her and Harry switched flats so they could each live with their Significant Weasley, that didn’t stop her from ordering Ginny to her and Harry’s room to start putting away clothes and laundry while she tackled the horror scene that was the kitchen.

So here she was.

_Cleaning_.

Ginny supposed that it could’ve been worse, but she couldn’t help cursing Harry at that moment for leaving her with this mess to clean up. She immediately regretted her bitter thoughts when she remembered that Harry was probably horribly uncomfortable on some Auror stakeout that most likely involved sleeping on the ground in the cold.

She had just finished stripping the bed and was rummaging through the closet when it happened.

Harry really should’ve known better. Ginny was barely 5'3" so they was no way she would be able to reach the shelf where the bedding in kept without everything falling out. He should’ve known that everything would fall out. He should’ve known that everything would have to be picked up. He should’ve known that Ginny would manage the find the one thing Harry wanted to keep from her.

So when Ginny let out an ear splitting shriek, it wasn’t because of the pile of linens suddenly surrounding her on the floor, it was because of the, seemingly innocuous, cube of velvet sitting on top of those ugly flannel sheets Harry had insisted on buying last winter.

* * *

At Ginny’s sudden cry, Hermione dropped the plate she had been washing and immediately dashed down the hall in a panic. But when she got to the bedroom, she found a nearly catatonic Ginny Weasley, staring at a pile of fallen sheets for no apparent reason.

“Um, Ginny?” she nudged her friend, trying to break her out of her current shocked state, “Ginnyyy! What happened? I can’t help unless you tell me wh-”

But she suddenly found herself just as shocked as her friend when she noticed just what had so thoroughly captured her attention.

“Is… Is that what I think it is?”

There was no response from Ginny, only a sudden movement that immediately had Hermione reacting. Both women lunged for the box, wrestling for it on the ground.

Of course, Ginny won the fight. Her training with the Harpies had made her stronger than Hermione, which made up for her lack of height.

“Ginny! Don’t!” Hermione pleaded. The redhead immediately spun around, looking rather perturbed.

“Why not Hermione? Do you know what this means?” The look of wonder and joy shining out of her face was so breathtaking that Hermione almost gave in.

“Of course I know what it means! Which is exactly why you shouldn’t open it. Don’t you want the first time you see it to be when Harry is kneeling in front of you, so you can get the full experience?” Ginny didn’t look fully convinced so Hermione plowed on, “but even if YOU don’t care, think about Harry. It isn’t fair to him if you look now. He would be so disappointed to know that you had seen it before he could ask you.”

At the mention of Harry’s feelings, Ginny immediately sagged, “Yeah yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. Now, let’s clean these sheets up and put everything back so Harry doesn’t suspect any-  _Ginny Weasley are you even listening to me_?”

“Hermione… I’m getting married… We’re getting married,” Ginny replied, in a silly dreamy voice that Hermione had never heard come out of her friend’s mouth before.

“You know he hasn’t actually asked you yet, right?”

“Oh details, Hermione! He’s already got the ring! And obviously I’ll say yes. I am officially unofficially engaged.”

“Alright Ginny, whatever you say.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

It took another three hours, but between the two of them, the flat was the cleanest it had been since they moved in.

To celebrate their hard work, Ginny insisted that they go out drinking with the other Harpies. As they apparated to the team’s usual Holyhead pub, Ginny blocked out Hermione’s nagging to not mention the ring to anyone as ‘it wasn’t fair to Harry’ and ‘he hadn’t actually asked yet’ blah blah blah.

But Ginny really couldn’t help herself. She could feel her excitement bubbling over, and when she saw all of her friends and teammates she immediately blurted out, “I’m getting married!”

The sudden shrieks of joy turned many heads in the pub, but they soon lost interest when they saw it was just the Harpies celebrating something or other.

When everyone started asking about the ring, Ginny had to confess.

“Well, he hasn’t actually popped the question yet, but I found the ring! So it’s inevitable really. He’s probably just waiting to get back from this mission he’s been on.”

Ginny pointedly ignored the knowing looks and eye rolls thrown her way in favor of greeting George who had just joined them, greeting his sister after his girlfriend and Ginny’s fellow chaser, Angelina Johnson.

“George! Guess what?” She didn’t wait for a response before plowing on, “I’m getting married!”

“No bloody way! I can’t believe it. Ickle Ginnikins engaged to be married! To the Hero of the Wizarding World, no less!”

“Har har George, you’re so funny. Well, said hero hasn’t actually asked me yet, but it’s bound to happen any day now.”

“Well whatever the case, I’m happy for you both, Gin.” George raised his glass, indicating that everyone else do the same, “To Harry, for being stupid enough to want to spend the rest of his life with my crazy sister.”

Everyone laughed and shouted “To Harry!” before downing their drinks.

As everyone split into their own conversations, Ginny couldn’t help the sudden wave of sadness that crashed over her as she looked at her brother, happily talking to his girlfriend, the absence of his twin feeling so prevalent at that very moment.

Ginny faintly heard Hermione tell George to stay and that she’ll go after her as she continued to make a beeline for the door.

“Hey are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I started thinking again and you know how bad that is for my health,” Ginny replied with a watery chuckle and surreptitious wipe of her eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just… I can’t believe he won’t be there.” And Hermione knew exactly whom Ginny was talking about.

“I mean it’s been over four years and I still can’t believe he’s gone,” she plowed on, not even bothering to hide her tears, “I mean I’m 21 Hermione, I’m older than he was when he died! He never got to see me graduate Hogwarts or make the Harpies or Victoire’s birth or my first professional match. And now he won’t see me marry the love of my life.”

“Oh honey…”

“I know I know, he’d want me to be happy and he’d be so happy for me, but I still miss him, you know?”

“I know you do.” Hermione’s heart ached for her friend when she heard her voice break.

Ginny took a moment to gather herself, and with a deep breath and a grin plastered on her face, she turned to Hermione and announced that she was ready to go back and enjoy the night.

* * *

The next day, Harry returned from his Auror mission. Despite her excitement, Ginny didn’t expect any sort of proposal from him that night. She knew that whenever he would get home from an extended mission, he would be dead on his feet and all he would be able to do is eat and sleep for the next 12 hours.

When a week went by, and then another, without any hint from Harry, Ginny started to lose her patience.

* * *

“I mean  _really_. How hard is it to kneel and ask a simple question?” Ginny said for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It was cardio day and Gwenog had the girls running laps around the stadium. Everyone knew that Ginny didn’t really expect an answer so they just hmm'ed and nodded along at the right moments to show their support of the frustrated redhead.

“It’s been three weeks – _three_! – since he got home and not even a hint about marriage!”

This wasn’t the first time the Harpies had heard their teammate rant about her oblivious boyfriend. It was getting to the point where most of the team would gladly punch Harry Potter for not just asking the stupid question – Savior of the Wizarding World or not.

“Defeat a Dark Lord at 17? No problem. Propose to his loving girlfriend? Apparently not!”

It baffled her teammates that she could keep up her rant and her fast-paced work out without taking any breathers. Potter must really be getting to her.

It was another 15 minutes before someone managed to think of some response and another 10 before they were able to voice it.

“Maybe he doesn’t know if you want to get married yet. I mean, Potter’s what? 22? And you’re only 21, Gin. George and I are three years older than you and we’re not getting married yet,” Angelina cut in.

“But you two haven’t been dating as long as Harry and I have,” Ginny insisted. “Even if you don’t count those nine months we didn’t see each other during my sixth year, we’ve still been together for over four years. That’s a long time Angie!”

“I’m not saying it isn’t, but maybe you should take a step back and give Harry time to do it how he wants to do it.”

Ginny had heard some version of this speech from every one of her teammates and Hermione over the past three weeks, but this time something in her snapped.

The entire Harpies squad stopped and stared as Ginny Weasley suddenly changed direction and began sprinting towards the nearest apparition point.

“WEASLEY! Where do you think you’re going?” Gwenog shouted after her.

“The Ministry of Magic to file a complaint with one of its top Aurors!” was all they heard before Ginny disapparated with a loud  _crack_!

* * *

Harry James Potter, Senior Auror, was having a rather boring Friday, if he had to be honest.

He hadn’t been on a field mission in over a week and he was starting to feel antsy. It had been a long week of nothing but paperwork and board meetings with Head Auror Robards. It was no secret in the Auror Department that Harry was being groomed to take over as Head Auror when Robards eventually retired.

He checked the clock in his office for the tenth time in as many minutes and almost groaned out loud when he saw it was only 2 o'clock.

“Just three more hours,” he whispered to himself as he grabbed another file from the slowly shrinking pile that seemed to take up most of his desk.

Well, he would’ve grabbed another file, if at that moment the door to the Auror Department hadn’t banged open with such force that it was a miracle it didn’t fall to the ground. And if that didn’t make everyone jump, (really, you shouldn’t startle a room full of Aurors) the earsplitting yell guaranteed everyone’s undivided attention.

“ _HARRY JAMES POTTER_!”

It didn’t take any of his extensive training to know exactly who was standing at the entrance to the Auror Department as he would recognize that angered voice anywhere. He should have known that only a Weasley could make such a spectacle.

As calmly as he was able, he exited his office to find an irate, sweaty Ginny Weasley stalking toward him, her wand already in her hand.

But her wand was at the back of his mind right then. What really caught his attention was his girlfriend’s appearance. Harry had always been glad that no male except him, the Harpies staff, and those with the last name ‘Weasley’, had ever seen Ginny in her Harpies exercise kit.

It was no secret that Ginny Weasley was gorgeous, with her long flaming hair and big brown eyes she was quite beautiful, but robes usually hid her other – er – assets. The tight exercise tank-top and short spandex shorts, both in Harpies green, covered very little of her petite, curvy body.

In the back of Harry’s mind he noticed that he wasn’t the only person, male or female, who was ogling his girlfriend at that moment. And he would’ve asked about this sudden display, if said girlfriend didn’t look like a lion ready to tear out his jugular.

Before he could even greet Ginny, she immediately exclaimed, “Harry, will you just marry me already!”

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley was a woman on a mission.

She had ended up apparating a block away from the visitor’s entrance to the Ministry of Magic and practically sprinted to the old phone booth. She quickly entered the code, ground out her reason for being there, snatched up the pin, and impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for the booth to lower itself into the Ministry.

She quickly dashed over to the visitor’s desk and thrust her wand to Eric for processing. In the back of her mind, she realized that she was probably being rather rude, but she was too keyed up to do anything about it.

Ginny wove her way through the crowded Atrium, oblivious to the eyes that followed her. After all, it wasn’t everyday that Ginny Weasley, star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, practically ran through the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, in nothing but her exercise kit.

She finally made it to the elevators and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for the elevator to take her to Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The doors were barely open before the irate redhead was shoving her way through the DMLE, practically knocking over a few harried secretaries in her hurry to reach her destination.

'Finally!’ she thought to herself, before she slammed the door to the Auror Office so hard, she was surprised it didn’t fall off its hinges.

Or she would’ve been, if she wasn’t so busy screaming at the top of her lungs.

“ _HARRY JAMES POTTER_!”

She knew exactly where his office was and began stalking towards it, only to come up short when the man in question casually made his was toward her, like he had all the time in the day and his girlfriend didn’t look ready to hex anything that moved.

If she had thought this through better, she would’ve looked around and saw that she had the attention of not only her boyfriend, but the entire Auror Force, plus some other members of the DMLE who had heard her charge through their department.

If she had thought this through then maybe she would’ve insisted on speaking to Harry alone, in his office.

But she hadn’t thought this through. Which was probably why the first thing out of her mouth was:

“Harry, will you just marry me already!”

* * *

It wasn’t until she took in Harry’s completely thunderstruck expression, that she realized what exactly she had said and where she had said it.

'Bugger it,’ she thought, 'can’t get much worse than it is now.’

“Well?” she quickly prompted, hoping to rouse Harry from his apparent state of shock.

When he didn’t immediately respond, she plowed on, “I mean, isn’t that what you want? Because it’s what I want… and I just really want to know if you want to marry me.”

“Gin –”

“I mean do you have any reason to not marry me? Okay so we’re a little young and we’ve only been living together for a little over a year, but we’ve been together for over four years!”

“Honey, can we talk about this –”

“And I love you more than anything in the whole world, so what is it? Is the sex bad? Because you’ve never said anything before and, personally, I think the sex is fan-fucking-tastic!”

“Ginny baby, the sex is great, just –”

“Oh, you changed your mind then?”

“ _Wait, what_?”

“Babe I saw the jewelry box! The one you hid in the closet! It was a ring, right?”

But instead of the joyous admittance she was hoping for, all Harry did was let out a heavy breath before running a hand through his hair and avoiding eye contact with her.

“Oh Merlin,” Ginny whispered as Harry let out a low chuckle before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “It’s not a ring? I swear, if it’s a pair of earrings or, Merlin help me, a bloody keychain, I’m taking you down, Potter.”

Harry let out another chuckle, shaking his head in apparent humor, seemingly ignorant to Ginny’s pounding heart and rampant embarrassment.

In an attempt to save what was left of her tattered dignity, Ginny pleaded, “Well do you think you could tell me, right here and right now, is it something that you would want?” Ginny tried to keep her voice steady, she could feel a burning in her throat and a prickling behind her eyes, “Would you – would you want to marry me?”

After what seemed like a lifetime, Harry finally spoke, “You know what, Ginny Weasley, I have never met a more obnoxious, hot-headed,” Ginny winced at his accurate description, not entirely sure where he was going with this, “complicated, gorgeous, smart, sexy woman in my life.”

Ginny was becoming more and more confused by the second, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the huge grin that Harry’s beautiful face broke out into.

“And,” he let out a laugh, looking up to the ceiling, as if he was looking for inspiration or guidance from above, “if you had just waited until  _tonight_ ,” and suddenly, all of Ginny’s confusion and fears melted away as Harry pulled that little velvet box out of his pocket, holding it in his hand, gesturing to it with a baffled gasp and a chuckle, “then you wouldn’t be the incredible woman I fell in love with because, she doesn’t know how to wait.”

Ginny could feel a magnificent blush creep up her neck and bloom across her face at Harry’s candid and heartfelt words.

“Which is fine,” Harry continued, finally dropping to one knee, “as long as I get to spend the rest of my life trying to catch up with her.”

Ginny vaguely realized that maybe doing this in the middle of the Auror Office, with dozens of witnesses, probably wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world, but she couldn’t keep from responding to Harry’s silly grin with one of her own.

“Gin?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Will you marry me?”

Despite the screams of joy in her head, Ginny was a Weasley, and she had to find some humor in this bollocks of a proposal, “Are you proposing?”

“Mhmm,” Harry nodded with a crooked grin and laughing eyes.

“Really? Oh baby, it’s so out of nowhere –”

“Gin, shut up and answer the damn question.”

Ginny couldn’t help herself. She threw her head back and let out a deep laugh of pure happiness. She grabbed Harry and hauled him up, cupping his face so he looked her dead in the eye, “Yes. YES! Of course I’ll marry you, you absolute prat!”

And when her fiancée –  _fiancée_  – pulled her into a heated kiss, she couldn’t help sliding her hands into his messy locks and pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his trim waist, allowing him to cup her bum and tangled a hand in her fiery hair.

As the happy couple continued their snogging, she distantly heard one of the trainees exclaim over the applause, “Oh, I  _love_  'Bring Your Hot Girlfriend To Work’ Day.”


End file.
